supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Thaddanax
Thaddanax is a lich who has taken up residence in a self made dungeon near Oklahoma City. He is an evil creature who hungers for all the knowledge and magic in the universe, but is also a trader willing to barter with magic and the souls of others for the dearest objects or abilities of a person. The legitimacy of his trades fluctuates between customers, sometimes having no drawbacks and others being a monkey's paw. The few unfortunate enough to cross paths with Thaddanax without an offering are usually killed and harvested for their souls, which he puts into a nice little bag for whenever he should need them. Thaddanax also loves classical music. Biography Thaddanax was born out of a graveyard, the many souls of the dead being reawakened and condensed into a single being by the virus. Made out of bones and scraps of flesh, Thaddanax came to be. Being a creature of patchwork, his mind contains many fragments of memories from the lives of his components. He cannot desipher them for his unlife so he choses to ignore them, but whenever he meets someone who knew one of his soul components, all of their memories flood his mind. In the very same graveyard Thaddanax set up his crypt, by raised undead laborers he built a massive underground complex for him to store all his knowledge and findings while keeping them safe from the outside world. Many times wary adventurers have tried to get into the crypt thinking that it was built by fellow survivors of the virus, only to have their soul harvested. Thaddanax cares very little for the outside world and knows very little about the conflict between the Unified Society and The Dynasty, but should they ever encroach upon his land he would be willing to wreak havok upon the unlucky sods. Powers ' Lich Physiology' Thaddanax is a lich, meaning his soul is immortal in undeath and he is gifted with many sinister magics of the dark arts. Should Thaddanax' body ever be destroyed his soul immediately jumps into the body of the one who killed him, staying dormant until a acceptable dead body is near or until the host dies, in which he takes over. Soul Absorption Whenever someone is killed by Thaddanax their soul is taken from their body. Thaddanax then puts their soul into his bag of souls, where he keeps the souls of the unfortunate for the use of dark magic. Thaddanax may devour these souls, gaining fragments of their power to become stronger. Storing them also allows him to use the souls of the dead as bartering, trading with demons and the friends of the defeated who want the soul of their companion back. A soul stolen by Thaddanax can be planted back into the body and it will spring to life with all decay since the extraction immediately healed. Reimplanted souls tend to be far more sinister than they originally were, being tainted by Thaddanax's magic, but can be cured of his touch by holy magic. Weaknesses Holy or divine magic can fully annihilate Thaddanax's physical form and those with holy powers can resist becoming the host of Thaddanax's soul, leaving him to drift for days until he finds a new body. Thaddanax will ultimately come back, though. Category:Lich Physiology Category:Soul Absorption Category:Loner Category:Supernatural Category:Male